This invention relates to a method of applying signs, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a method of applying signs to windows or glass frontages of shops, offices and the like.
Signs of this kind are conventionally applied by using paint or gold or silver leaf. The latter provides an excellent finish but is expensive because of the high cost of metals used.
In recent years films of plastics material have been developed which can be applied to glass panes to alter characteristics of the glass such as light transmissibility, insulation and shattering.